


Such A Tease

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has been teasing Niall on stage all night long and he just can't take it. Liam continues to tease him in their shared bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Tease

Niall was trying; he really was, to ignore how much his boyfriend/band mate was teasing him. Ever since the two boys had gotten together, Liam had really come out of his innocent shell and turned out to be the biggest cock tease on the planet. Yes, in front of the cameras and fans he was the reserved one who never swore or did anything but be a ‘good boy’. But away from the press and screaming girls, behind closed doors with Niall or simply hanging out with the lads, he was a foul-mouthed, perverted, sexually driven sod that was insatiable.

And Niall liked it.

Except for when he’d tease him to the verge of collapse and he could do nothing, too many eyes upon him on the stage or interviewers grilling them like New York strip steaks. Sometimes a hand would slip down to touch his bum or an innuendo he was all too knowing of would pass those luscious lips, no one caught on to what the boy from Wolverhampton was saying, but Niall knew. He knew how much his lover would revel seeing him hot under the collar, desperately fighting the urge to snog him in front of everyone and also hide the growing problem in his pants. And tonight was no different.

They were rocking the stage somewhere in Florida, Tampa Bay if he’s right, and the humidity made them strip off to practically nothing under the unforgiving beams of light on stage. It was sweltering and all five boys had to constantly be doused in water and chug it cheerfully when switching songs or outfits. The water only helped relieve them for moments for as soon as they started up another song it had evaporated away in the heat of the Sunshine State.

Not helping was Liam being ultimately too close to him the entire time. He’d make it a point to follow the Irish boy around the stage and when neither was singing he would whisper in his ear.

“You look so sexy babe, can’t wait to take you back to the hotel.” Or “I’m going to pound you hard tonight. Get that sweet arse ready for me.”

Niall would turn redder than he already was and watch Liam wink at him before taking his place and bringing the house down with his falsettos and enchanting charisma. At one point during More Than This, a song that was slow and melodic and filled with emotion, Liam decided to be cheeky. Niall’s part was coming so he stepped to the front of stage, basking in the voices that sang along to one of their more meaningful hits.

“If I’m LOUDER!” Liam’s large hand had grabbed his ass and squeezed it like he knew he liked it, Niall liked it rough and his boyfriend was more than happy to oblige. In turn he squeaked out the word that fit so well with the decibel his voice carried over the speakers. He turned to see a Cheshire cat grin upon a beautiful face.

“Would you see me? Would you lay down in my arms and rescue me?”

“Cause we are the same, you save me. And when you leave it’s gone again.”

Dropping his mic down he saw how Liam feigned purity with a “what?” expression on his face. Niall walked over to speak directly into his ear.

“You’re gonna pay for that Payne.”

“No I’m not, after I’m done with you tonight” licking the shell of his ear “you’re going to want me to do anything I please.” And he walked away to sing near Louis as he finished his solo. Niall almost missed his cue to join in on the chorus of their song, his attention set on one very naughty boy with a shaved head and his cock hardening at the small conversation they had.

‘Please don’t let me get a boner on a fifty foot screen tonight.’ He begged to the sky.

XXXX

Niall was enjoying the shower he was partaking immensely, the heat and sweat of tonight’s performance was busy making it’s way down the drain as he only had the water on luke warm to clean himself, the rest of the shower it remained cold. He jumped at feeling a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he yelped in surprise gripping the hands locked around him.

“Shh babe, it’s just me.” A still very hot and damp Liam spoke to his ear. Niall could only smile feeling those big arms around him, feel how the blood under his skin warmed his whole being and how his muscles would flex with each movement. He leaned forward, purposely positioning his pale bum to slot the uncut cock of his lover between them, and turned up the hot water. He may be clean but his lover was not and as much as he treasured a sweaty Liam, he preferred him sweaty after what went down between the sheets.

Turning in his arms he was met with a kiss that held lots of tongue delving and lip nibbling. The Irish boy proceeded to let his larger boyfriend under the stream of water and scrub him clean from the sweat and grime of the business they shared together. He washed his hair, more like head seeing as Liam had shaved it a while ago, and watched as the bubbles of soap made their way down his unbelievably libidinous back. The muscles in it were prominent and strong and oh so bitable, so that’s what he did. He leaned forward to bite near his spine making the very slightly older boy hiss.

Liam turned to ‘tutt’ at him and said, “Wait til we’re done. Remember, I say what goes tonight.” And he leaned forward to kiss his semi-hard boyfriend. The two stepped from the shower a few minutes later not even bothering to towel off and their lips were already puffy and swollen by their hasty actions. Stumbling through the doorway to their room, Liam pushed his smaller boyfriend onto the bed and lay on top of him. Their cocks were already hard from the heated snogging and their uncut members brushed against each other still damp from the showers and both leaking sweet precum in their wake.

Niall’s short nails and calloused fingertips rubbed up the toned back of Liam as the boy on top of him sucked a mark into the pale flesh on his throat. He made his way down the boy’s torso stopping at his nipples to pinch and squeeze either one while the other was being licked and nibbled on with expert precision. Liam knew exactly how Niall liked to be played with. He kissed all the way down the now whining Niall and grazed his chin across his pale cock, dragging his tongue to the tip and licking the oozing slit in front of him making Niall let out a gasp of want.

The brown-haired boy chuckled before sucking in the thick Irish length and pulling the foreskin back, bobbing his head up and down with fingers running through his non-existent hair and mewls of pleasure escaping his lover’s lips. His hand worked in sync with his mouth, pulling the skin up and down as his mouth devoured the cock he loved to swallow whole, getting it sopping wet and throbbing. He would only work him to the brink of climax but that was it, tonight much like others, Liam was in charge of the show and he controlled what went on. Popping the now wet cock from his mouth he went farther south to spread his legs and feast upon Niall’s tight pink hole.

He growled in hunger and buried his face between the two soft cheeks of his ass licking around the quivering entrance. He poked and prodded his skilled tongue into the tight rim then pointed it straight to spread him open with wiggling fierceness and long strokes of his tongue. His tongue scissored open the rim and fought against the strong muscle that clamped around the pink invader that sent Niall’s brain askew in pleasure. He loved the taste of his boyfriend on him, so manly and musky and just sex incarnate. He slipped his wide tongue in and out of the now squirming boy at his mercy, randomly pulling out to kiss the hole that was now warm and ready for penetration of any sort.

“Please baby, please I can’t take it.” Niall moaned out pressing Liam’s face farther into his ass.

“I love it when you beg babe, so hot.” Liam chuckled before lying on top of him again and forcing his tongue into his mouth. Niall practically swallowed his tongue tasting himself on it and it drove his needs to the brink. Liam needed to be inside him and now!

“Get on your front love, gonna take care of you.” Liam said to him in a low rumbling voice. Niall nodded quickly and whimpered as he lay down on his stomach, his aching cock brushed the fabric of the bed and he dry humped it waiting for a large intrusion to his body. He didn’t have to wait long.

Liam had pulled out their lube that they kept quite a stock of and after parting those snow-white ass cheeks he let a large dollop of it to coat the waiting entrance. Then there was a buzzing; he had also pulled out his boyfriend’s favorite vibrator. He named it Jim, cause whenever it turned on the sound was like ‘jimmmmmmm’ but he only ever said Liam’s name when he came to orgasm. Liam bit his lip seeing how badly Niall wanted to be entered, how much he craved that burning rip to his rim, how much he loved to be filled with anything that would take him to Heaven and back.

He placed the tip of the black vibrator to his hole and pressed forward, pulling it back and forth, each time it entered his slick hole he pressed it in just a bit farther stretching him out. But he never left the smooth shafted device in for more than a few seconds before pulling it out and leaving it out for longer than it had been in. He was such a tease. Niall was keening back each time it entered him, making his tunnel shiver in lust, trying so hard to find relief and have it tickle his prostate, but Liam wasn’t letting him.

This went on for minute after agonizing minute until Niall had to finally scream in frustration and desperation. “Please Liam, please fuck me!”

Liam only smiled and let the vibrator fall to his side, still on, and leant forward using the tip of his massive uncut cock to swirl around the hole, lubing the bulbous head of him with the liquid that hadn’t entered his lover. Pulling the foreskin forward as far as he could go he then dipped the head in, oh his teasing wasn’t over yet. He slowly entered him at a glacial pace. Inch by delicious inch of his cock was moving into the overpowering heat and wetness of Niall. His ten-inch cock was finally sheathed in haste when the Irish boy lifted his hips to slam back onto it.

Well Liam wasn’t about to miss the opportunity to destroy his lover’s insides now was he? He took both of his hands and lifted his hips so that Niall was on all fours and began to repeatedly slam his hips into the jiggling flesh of his ass, sheathing himself over and over, the tight muscle clenching each time it was breeched, Liam’s cock was being squeezed all down his length with each thrust.

Then it was gone. And the buzzing device was back inside the blond boy. Liam was furiously shoving it back and forth in him, bending it at different angles searching for his sweet spot and when Niall threw his head back with a cry he knew he had found it. Liam began to lift up the tip of the vibrator again and again before slamming it back into that sensitive area inside his panting boyfriend. Then it was gone.

There was no time to wonder where it had gone because he was being plunged again by Liam’s giant cock. He’d snap his hips into wet heat for a few strokes before pulling out and Niall had no time to miss the stretch and burn of abuse his hole was receiving because the vibrator would be back inside him, shaking his canal and making him whimper with his head braced in his arms, his ass on display for a dominating Liam.

This happened for longer than could deem compassionate, Liam was getting off on seeing how Niall sweat because of the onslaught of torture and teasing. And Niall was loving how he was continually edged towards climax but the few seconds of being empty would bring his level of euphoria back down to only be spiked again. It would be unleashed, piercing deep inside him, ten inches people, then it would be body trembling vibrations causing inhuman sounds to fall from his lips and curses that would make a barge captain blush. Twenty-five minutes of torture was all he could take seeing as his cock that hadn’t been touched since it was enveloped in Liam’s mouth was now throbbing painfully, swinging heavy between his legs propped on their knees. His insides were burning with raw nerves and berating impingements.

“Liam, please baby. Make me cum, oh God please make me cum!” He let out breathily, waiting to finally release and hit that state of bliss that would leave him on cloud nine for days on end. And also so his increasingly sore entrance could heal.

Knowing that Niall was pleading with him now to be done with their game he obliged him. But not before he had a wicked idea. He placed his reddened cock to the puckered hole and pressed forward until his low hanging balls slapped against the firm ass of Niall. Then he took the vibrator and carefully aligned it to the bottom of his shaft and pressed in. Niall screamed out “OH FUCK LI!”

The vibrator was almost completely inside him and his cock was sliding in and out of the stretching hole, they had never done anything like this before, the immense feeling of fullness had Niall writhing below him and how very compact his hole was now made Liam’s eyes roll back and groan in ecstasy. Large balls slapped against the soaked ass of Niall getting very loud echoes in their room paired with curses and ‘oh yeahs’ as well, the boy being plowed and torn asunder was fisting the sheets and gnawing on his arm with fervor as he was being massacred on the inside. Liam gripped his hip with one hand and held the buzzing device below his cock in place with repetitive slams into his boyfriend, his abs flexed and shoulders tensed with each thrust forward while sweat rolled down each bump of his muscles. The vibrator was pressing down harder and harder into that sensitive spot inside him each time Liam would thrust forward and with some very consolidated slams of the hips behind him, he came with a cry of “LIAM!”

His cock wasn’t even touched but with how sensitive and raw he was on the inside and feeling that decadent pressure against his prostate he couldn’t hold on anymore. His cock spurt forth thick ropes of cum staining the sheets and it still oozed from his pulsating tip as his hole collapsed around Liam and the vibrator. Liam feeling how tight he could still clamp down on him plus the extra pressure and vibrations coming directly under his sensitive head and shaft had him exploding inside his lover, his hips became erratic in their thrusts and a crying like whimper came from his mouth, biting his lip hard enough to strike blood, and dumped load after load of his seed within him.

He pulled out the vibrator and turned it off to feel how Niall was still clenching around his cock and could feel his own semen sloshing around the tunnel and near his spent head. Niall was panting and twitching in his haze of orgasm and laid forward to feel Liam slip out of him and rested in his own pool of sweat and sperm.

Liam surveyed how the veins in his softening cock were engorged and how he was still dripping onto slick flesh below him. He leaned down to lay on top of him and pressed feather light kisses to the flushed cheeks of his boyfriend.

“Told you you’d let me do anything I please didn’t I baby?” Liam purred into his ear.

“Mhmm, and I’m really glad you proved it.” He said back with a gravely voice, exhaustion and sleep were on the horizon.

“Come on love, let’s clean up.” And he dragged a less than cooperative Niall to the shower where they washed off the evidence of their love making and kissed under the shower til neither could stay awake any longer.


End file.
